Polar (snowclaw)
This is my page don`t copy, steal, and the only edits you can make are grammar errors unless i say other wise thank you Appearance Polar is a blue with light blue horns and shoulder and a light purple stripe on his head. Personality Polar is kind and had a big heart. He was and probably still has a protective streak and did everything to not have Starmoon found out so she would not get hurt. Abilities Normal Ice wing abilities History the dragon of night He knew that a long time ago that would think himself as crazy an very, very unloyal. But now he was unsure of anything and everything. He had been flying for a couple of minutes, when flames came out of nowhere he knew he had arrived at the spot. Polar dived down to the clearing. Oak trees on one side and Palms on the other that created the clearing also made it very secret and only if a dragon was looking for would they ever find it. A dragon hid in the bushes though her purple wings had given her away. "What is so wrong that you had to come here Starmoon?" He asked the dragon in the shadows. Starmoon stepped out and said"Polar, I have big news but I am afraid that you won't go for what I need you to do." "I will do anything for you Starmoon." He replied. "You or a friend of yours must be here tomorrow to pick up an egg." She said shakily. He felt his eyes widen just as he felt the questions bubbling up in him. He spoke the first one as it came to him "How many eggs are there?" "Three. The other two are black but this one is white that is purple tipped. I don't what it to be found out, please take it please." She pleaded. He thought it over for like a second though he already knew the answer was so clear it was like ice he knew being held up to the sun and said "If not me I will send my friend Icicles, he can be trusted with an egg because a would trust him with my life." Starmoon sighed in relief as she heard this and in the moon light he saw her smile. His shoulder hurt bad and when he got back to the ice kingdom he had it looked at apparently he had accidentally twisted in the surprise of the flames bursting out of the clearing so the medicine dragons wrapped up his shoulder with a bandaged and told him not to be so harsh on his shoulder. After this he went to the cave were Icicles lived. Talking When he got the cave of Icicles as other dragons called it he landed being careful of his shoulder near the mouth of Icicles cave. He went inside to hear snoring, like usual. Inside the cave were three passageways. Since he had been in here before, he knew which one to go through. Sure enough when he got to the end of the passageway and into a smaller cave, he say a sleeping heep of a dragon. He walked over to the heep and nudged it. "Hrph." Said the sleeping Icicles. He nudged him again. "What?" Icicles asked in a sleeping tone that reminded him of a sleeping seal. A Failed Fight It had been the day after Starmoon had told him about the eggs. He had left a couple of minutes ago to tell Starmoon that if something happened to him Icicles would pick up the egg to confirm it. As he dove int the clearing with oak and palm trees Starmoon was also there. "Did your friend say that he would do it?" she said smoothly. "Yes, Icicles said he would come tomorrow." He replied. Starmoon looked a little relieved she came out of the bushes and pressed her head to his neck and said "Be careful." then took off. He watched her go he heard a rustle in the bushes by the plams and then a voice "Well, well, well what do we have here an Icewing with no back up." Polar whipped around to see a yellow Sandwing with black horns. "What do you want?" Polar hissed. "I want you dead." Then like a blur of light yellow the Sandwing pounced and jabbed his barb near his heart. The wound exploded with pain and he let out a screech of pain. Then the Sandwing bent down and said "By the way my name is Scroch." Then every thing went black and he died. Gallery art is welcome Trivia * He does not have Nightwing ancestry even tough he has a purple stripe on his head * A Polar refers to the north and South Pole. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:IceWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Snowclaw5553)